Lipoprotein lipase (LPL) is decreased in diabetes, and this decrease occurs at the translational level. To study LPL translation in vitro, fat is obtained from controls and diabetics, and cell/molecular studies performed. In 1995, one such specimen was obtained by the GCRC staff prior to the protocol's discontinuation when the PI took a position at another institution.